Saving Roxas
by FirerixPhoenix8139
Summary: Roxas; a young wolf pup was in his mind "Abandoned" at a young age when his pack were killed in a raid while they were traveling. Luckily, he was saved, but does he want to avenge his mother? (AkuVen possible OC's other characters will come) rating will possibly go down, but to be safe, it's rated T for blood, and very mild cursing and sexual suggestions NEW STORY CALLED Saving Him
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm Firerix Phoenix and I'm totally new to this site I have a bunch of fan fiction on my computer that I haven't published yet but I'm taking it slow just to see if anyone likes my writing if you do then I will continue with this story and future storys! :D so please no flames nice reviews are always welcomed and responded to! Thanks and enjoy! :)

~Saving Roxas~ Prologue

A huge pack of wolves were traveling north from Xaznic Mountain to River Falles for winter this year because of all the new additions to the pack that couldn't stand against the harshness winter weather on Xaznic Mountain and they didn't want a repeat of last year when nearly their whole pack died because of it. Roxas a small but courageous blonde puppy frolicked around his mother playfully nipping at her legs as she walked, he was only about seven months old still in a way new to the world around him. Suddenly there was a mass array of gunshots going off everyone stopped then realized what it was and ran but very few where lucky, wolves all around Roxas where dropping like flies, Roxas mother picked him up by the scruff of his neck bitting down harder then she meant and took off through the woods fleeing from the massacre so she thought but another gunshot went off and he found himself thrown from her grip into the deep snow.

"Roxas run!" His mother barked at him.

"Not without you c'mon!" Roxas barked back whimpering when he saw something red come from his mother.

"Roxas GO NOW!" She growled at him. A figure was advancing on his mother with a gun in his hand ready to shoot her dead with Roxas watching, but another wolf came from out of the blue scooping him up in there mouth with one swift movement without stopping and ran off right when the gun went off and Roxas knew what that meant...

"MOMMY!" Roxas howled as loud as his lungs could support him, whimpering uncontrollably.

"Hey its okay she didn't die she just ran for Paradise okay?" The unknown wolf spoke.

"Why didn't she take me with her?" Roxas whimpered, he was left out once again by his mother.

"Because she didn't want you to get hurt. What's you're name?"

"Roxas."

"I'm Ventus you'll be staying with me and my friend for a while at our den." This Ventus wolf said slowing down to a trot.

"For how long?" Roxas asked curiously dozing on and off.

"Till you're old enough." Ventus muttered when he felt dead weight in his mouth meaning that the young wolf had fallen to sleep.

...

End of prologue.

I know its EXTREMELY short and sad at the beginning but it'll get longer and better.

So do you like it? Wanna see more? I need at least 3 or 5 reviews to continue so please reveiw!

Thanks!

Firerix


	2. Chapter 2

istoleyourcheesecake: thank you so much for your advice! I always kinda had a problem with the punctuation using the commas lol! I hope this chapter made up for the other one! I was really nervous on posting a story (don't ask why but I was lol) but I think I will take time doing the punctuation right. :)

peaceGal1122: glad you like it! :) it will kinda have a twist like Wolfs Rain like when they change into there wolf forms but not entirely based off of it probably same setting almost... I dunno I didn't think this story would actually make it! Lol ^_^' so see the bottom after the chapter.

Okay now on to chapter 2 of...

Saving Roxas

...

About an hour later of running non stop through the thick snow Ventus came upon a opening to a cave surrounded by thick trees covered in snow making it almost impossible to see but with traveling to the same place since he was a young wolf when he and his brother were out training how to hunt and stumbled on to it he always remembered different ways to get there even if it was blocked off in the front and he has gone there ever since even making it into his own home. Ventus trotted up to the opening with a sleeping Roxas in his mouth looking behind him to make sure he wasn't being followed by anyone and walking through the deer skin hide curtain that was there ever since he came to it, adjusting his ocean blue eyes that seemed to glow in the dark of the cave to see he walked till light started to show on the walls of the cave meaning one of his room mates where in. Excited to see who was in he picked up his pace to a faster pace trot he finally came to a big and spacious cavern with deer skin as bedding littering the floor near a glowing fire place but no one was there... odd. Ventus shrugged and walked to one of the deer hides and sat Roxas down in it careful not to wake the slumbering wolf using his paw and covered him up.

"Back early?" A smooth voice said behind him making him jump up in alarm and turning around baring his canines while laying his ears flat against his head growling ready to protect himself and Roxas.

"Would ya calm down? Living together for all these years you would think you were used to me by now," A ruby red wolf with one black sock on his left hind leg and black flecks in its fur walked out from the shadows his emerald green eyes gleaming in the orange light the fire gave off he walked up to the now relaxed dirty blonde wolf licking his nose and face.

"Sorry Axel I am used to you its just... you can't keep hiding like that it scares the living crap outta me!" Ventus pouted turning back into a human as Axel pulled away from him howling as laughter Ventus was currently sporting a black fitting T-shirt that showed off his abs, baggy gray shorts, and scuffed up black and white eyes widened when he remembered their was a sleeping wolf behind him he crawled so fast over to the howling wolf it looked like a black blob when h got to the wolf he clamped his hand over the open mouth effectively shutting Axel up.

"Shhhhhhh! You're going to wake him up!" Ventus hissed releasing Axel.

"Wake who up?" Axel asked tilting his head to the side.

"Roxas," Ventus pointed over light blonde puppy that was running in his sleep making Axel chuckle while walking over to the running puppy.

"Awe he's so cute where did you find him Ven?" Axel leaned down poking Roxas in the back with his rose earning a giggle (1) from Roxas.

FLASHBACK

_"Hey Axel?" Ventus called walking up to his lazy mate in wolf form._

_"Hm?" Axel grunted as a reply also in wolf form laying on his back with his paws hung over Ventus rolled his eyes Axel could be so lazy sometimes._

_"I'm going out hunting coming?" _

_Axel yawned loudly his pearly white teeth showing before replying, "Na I'm just gonna stay here and sleep, I'm still kinda tired from last nights events," Axel smirked then yelped when a paw collided with his face._

_"You are the most grosses thing I have ever met!" Ventus growled and trotted away to the exit he was glad he was in his wolf form because if he wasn't he was sure he'd be as red as a tomato._

_"But you love me!" Was all he heard as he darted through the snow to the forest._

_"Sometimes I wonder how that happened," Ventus muttered, him and Axel have been mates for over 3 years they met during mating season when female wolves where going into heat and them being horny and not attracted to females met in River Falles where they concealed their love and became mates the very next day. it seemed like a huge rush for them when they just met the day before and split ties with each other, then mating season came around again both running into each other at River Falles there they confessed that they couldn't stop thinking about each other and once again consealled their love and became mates. Ventus put his nose to the snow covered ground getting the scent of a doe not to far away and raced in the direction his mouth watering with anticipation ready to be rewarded. Once he saw the unsuspecting doe in the forest he crouched down low to the ground keeping his ears alerted and eyes trained on his target creeping ever so slow with practice ease._

_Five steps away..._

_Two steps.._

_And - __**BANG**_

_A sudden gun went off and the doe ran away he was about to chase after it when a brunette wolf carrying something in her mouth ran into his line of sight then out of no where some guy shot her in the leg now what Ventus could see as a puppy being thrown from her mouth he could hear her and the pup conversing. Seeing a shadow come closer with what looked like a gun Ventus ran to the puppy as fast as he could before it saw what was about to happen right when the guns safety was being clicked off he grabbed the pup in his mouth flinching when he heard the trigger being pulled as the bullet made contact._

END OF FLASBACK

"And now he's here," Ventus sighed as he was done telling his story, in the middle if his explanation Axel say down on his hind legs listening intently.

Axel shook his head in disdain his ears flopping over. How could someone kill a puppies mother? And their family? To leave it abandoned or worse get killed?! What was the world coming to these days?

"...I guess where parents now, huh Venny?" Axel smiled knowing Ventus always wanted a family, Ventus face brightened and turned into a wolf tackling Axel to the ground licking his snout and tongue when Axel took his own out in a wolfish kiss.

"I guess so," Ventus and Axel made out for a couple of minutes before laying down in a circle round Roxas and falling into dreamland.

...

End of chapter 2

Darn it its still short! :(

Ah well, I'm running ideas out of ideas and about to take the train to WritersBlock Town so yeah yay freakin me. So ideas are welcome I kinda have little something for the next chapter but I'm afraid it'll be to short so drop me a review with a idea and I'll try to fit it in! :)

(1) I don't know what to call there happy sound but I think giggling fits it... or yips.

PLEASE REVIEW! :D

Thanks hope to see you next chapter!

Also I'm leaving this one up to you who do you want in the next chapter?

Demyx, Sora, Riku, or an OC? Or both?

See ya! ;)

Firerix


	3. Chapter 3

~O~

Sorry this is SUPER late Cello has been really demanding as of late I have a performance to practice for this month so I will be really busy I will try to update when I can though!

Istoleyourcheesecake: Thanks for the advice again I'm really trying to do everything I can to improve my writing! :) Yes English is my native tongue I've been speaking other languages as of late so my English grammar is kinda rusty but I'm working on it! ^ _ ^' hopefully this will be better!

Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. KINGDOM HEARTS! Although its not a bad idea… O_o jk don't own! Only the plot, story and Nakkari so no touchy!

So enjoy!

Saving Roxas~ Chapter 3

…

Roxas woke up to very warm body's surrounding him thinking it was his mother he curled back into the heat taking in a deep sniff he realized something…

That wasn't his mothers scent!

Roxas jumped up careful not to disturb the other wolves. How in the world did he get there? He swore he was with his mother! Panicking he turned around and saw light at the other end he made sure none of the wolves had woken up when he was thinking he darted to what he hoped was an exit. Tripping on his own paws in the process of trying to escape he finally made it to the end crawling under the "heavy" (to him it was since he's only a puppy) deerskin and running into the thick snow to freedom.

_**Inside the den…**_

Ventus yawned loudly standing up and shaking his matted fur off he looked down to see Axel still sleeping like a rock and to see if Roxas was awake only to find the pup gone, panicking Ventus turned around 360 degrees and still no sign of him.

"Axel wake up Roxas is gone!" Ventus barked at his mate that in return only groaned and flipped over his back towards Ventus.

"No sex… For a _month_," Ventus stated glaring at the now fully awake Axel that jumped up at the word "Month".

"I'm up!"

"Roxas is gone we have to go find him!" Ventus ran towards the entrance with a confused and half asleep Axel on his heels; he already walked into the wall about 4 times and cursed like a sailor when he jabbed his paw on a stray rock, he was pretty sure he'd have a concussion from constantly hitting into the rock walls. Finally the made it out side and Ven put his nose to the ground looking for a scent he found one and Roxas tracks, a fierce and odd wind blew through there fur Axel lifted his head to sniff the air for the odd wind that blew through; he finally found the source making him let out a brutal growl.

"What is it Axel?" Ventus asked worriedly, Axel had the best nose around and he was the strongest too while Ventus was strong to but no one could compare to Axel unfortunately, some other wolves had died when trying to make him "Submissive" as if Axel is in that department and turn into a Submissive! He's a _Dominate _for crying out loud! Not saying that he hasn't _been_ submissive... That's for another time.

"Some hunter is wondering around here we have to get to Roxas before he finds him," Axel said and took off following Roxas's tiny paw prints through the snow with Ventus right next to him.

_**Back to Roxas…**_

Roxas just kept running, not even stopping to think about what he was doing _or _what he was going to do, he was in a state of Fear and Flight and Think later Act now state of mind; feeling extremely tired from trudging through the thick and heavy snow he stopped to take a breath whilst eating some snow as makeshift water since that's all what snow is frozen water, but something in the back of his mind was telling him he was being watched. Oblivious and naïve Roxas kept on eating the snow throwing his instincts to the wind that pasted through- okay that wind didn't feel right… Roxas snapped his head up looking around for such a unsuspecting wind, his ears on high alert… But nothing came, shrugging thinking he was being paranoid went back to eating the snow that was oh so interesting than his instincts screaming at him trying to make his stubborn limbs move but he stood fast not moving an inch only moving his head to drink the snow.

Until it was too late…

**Axel&Ventus…**

Axel and Ventus ran for what felt like forever tracking the small prints until the sighted some human tracks a few ways away from Roxas's tracks slowly disappearing tracks as it started snowing again when they reached Xazinc Peak which wasn't far from hunting land and civilization. Ventus was becoming more and more frantic, panic and fear taking over Roxas scent as he became worried as for Axel was staying as calm as he could with the only working nose since Ventus picked up a squirrel scent thinking it was Roxas; he was worried, anxious, but calm all at the same time that was until they heard a loud but small howl.

"HELP ME!"

"I'M COMING ROXAS!" Ventus howled back and raced off in the direction of Roxas muffled howls with Axel trailing behind him. When they caught sight of Roxas struggling in a cage with a man locking the cage in place on a Snowmobile they barked warningly but the man merely ignored them, that's odd wouldn't the guy be shooting at them or something? They ran through a pair of trees but something clicked under there paws making them stop abruptly which was a grave mistake; a net with heavy weights on it was casted upon there small body's trapping them instantly.

**Roxas POV**

Roxas watched as the net fell upon the other wolves one looking slightly familiar the other not so much. He still struggled he was determind not to let this person take him away from his habitat at all cost, but it was fruitless as his capturer got on this unknown vehicle that was making him cough a bit since he was right next to the exhaust tunnel; his thoughts were interrupted when he heard his name being called desperately by the blonde wolf that was slowly disappearing away.

"ROXAS!" That's when Roxas remembered who it was…

_"I'm Ventus you'll be staying with me and my friend for a while at our den." _

"VENTUS!" Roxas howled to the top of his small lungs coughing a bit afterwards.

"VENTUS HELP ME!" Roxas cried but he knew they couldn't help him they were trapped under the heavy net.

**Axel's POV**

Axel watched as his mate cried and screamed out for Roxas retreating form but what really caught his attention was fast running behind them, turning around as much as he could in the net a dark stormy gray wolf with black socks and black tipped tail and… black _wings_? Jumped over them with ease before moving its front paws before the back ones even touched the ground running in a plume of snow with its black wings spread. Growling, Axel crouched down to the ground using his front paws and started digging no way was he going to let some winged-wolf and a human take his son! _Yes _his son! He finally accepted it since Ventus was so heart broken even though he was the one who suggested that he was family he really didn't considered it but he wasn't going to tell Ventus that.

"What are you doing?" Ventus croaked behind him still whimpering and Axel was sure if he was in his human form the whole forest would be flooded.

"I'm digging us out of here… you can help anytime," Axel said digging a bit more rapidly into the snow, Ventus nodded and crouched down to where Axel was digging helping him dig it bigger for both of them.

**Roxas POV**

They were gone. They weren't coming for him… Sighing Roxas stopped his struggling turned around so that his back was to the forest and his head towards his capturer with his ears limped over whimpering.

BARK

Oh great now his ears where playing tricks with him, he laid his head on the floor of the cage and put his paws over his ears trying to block out the barking.

GROWL-BARK

Wait… That sounded a little close to real Roxas uncovered his ears turning around and saw a dark stormy gray wolf… scratch that, a _winged _wolf coming after him flapping its wings gaining speed then it jumped its wings spread wide and disappeared, so much for a rescuer.

"D-DEMON!" Roxas heard a sudden scream making him jump then hit into the wall of the cage when the human stepped on the brakes, he looked past his captures back and saw the winged wolf crouched in front of them growling with (what he saw was a female) her sharp canines bared and wings flared. The human's shaking hand grabbed the shotgun that was in between him and the Snowmobile pulling it up to eye level, clicking the safety off and pulling the trigger with shaky hands. Roxas stared in awe when the winged wolf still stood not looking damaged at all then with a flash of black and gray the wolf pushed the unsuspecting human off, pinned him to the ground with her elongated claws seeping into the heavy clothing then finally to the flesh making the human cry in agony as she made her claws longer into his shoulder blades, with one quick move of both of her paws she severed the tendons effectively, but Roxas heard nothing all he could see was the human what looked like screaming but nothing came. The winged wolf backed off the unconscious human that was surrounded in a pool of red snow, with her bloodied front paws making red prints in the snow she walked up to the retreating Roxas that what she guessed out of fear backed into the cage's walls.

"It's okay I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Nakkari, whats your name?" The wolf introduced herself with the most gentle voice he's ever heard aside from his mother of course, Roxas could see clearly what she looked like now she had big golden eyes with a black circle around her left eye and a blue Native American hand print on her right hip.

"R-Roxas," Roxas stuttered still looking frightful of the other wolf.

"Well, Roxas you probably want to get out of there, huh?"

"…Yeah… I guess," He was never a good talker when it came to girls he always got nervous, Nakkari elongated her nails in between the metal elongating them even more to penetrate he metal floor to the ground holding it in place, she opening her mouth and latched it on the top of the cage pulling upwards the bent "flimsy" metal pulled away with ease and Roxas bolted out as soon as it was opened back the way they came also trying to get away from the winged monster.

Letting a yelp escape him as he felt teeth grab him in the scruff of his neck pulling him off the ground, "It'll be much easier if we just flew there instead of running back," Nakkari muffled words said, there was no point in struggling because if she lost grip on him he would be a pancake so he stopped; he rather have no one scoop up his body parts.

**Axel POV**

Ventus was the first one to crawl out from under the net into a tunnel Axel dug through the snow he collapsed onto the snow with a sigh. His son was gone. Never coming back. Even if they did go to where civilization was where he probably be people will start to ask questions since Axel and Ventus are wearing summer clothes and the towns people are all bundled up like their in Antarctica or something; seeing the distress on his mate Axel walked over to Ventus licking the top of his head for comfort.

"I believe this is yours," A voice in front of them said they didn't even hear the snow crunch under the weight of the winged wolf, Axel and Ventus both bared their canines in defense.

"Don't get your tails in a twist I was just giving you back this little guy," The winged wolf dropped the little struggling puppy out of her mouth and smiled as he ran towards Ventus.

"VENTUS!" Roxas exclaimed Ventus ran to him half way and turning into a human scooping up the puppy in his arms happy tears streaming down his face as he nuzzled into the blonde fur.

"Who are you?" Axel demanded none-to gently he wasn't the kind to be so carefree like Ventus was being.

"I'm Nakkari from Dyeishma Mountain," This Nakkari wolf introduced herself folding her big black wings against her body. Dyeishma Mountain was North-East and at least a week away from Xanzic Mountain, Dyeishma actually means Dynasty in Helmitainian (1) they were the richest empire on earth but when the Ficheaians (2) burned down their city and slaughtered innocent people including the Emperor during the night they swore that no one was never going to rule Dyeishma again.

"Uh-huh… I'm Axel this is Ventus. If you don't mind me asking, what are you? I mean it not everyday you see a wolf with wings!" Axel asked cocking his head to the side he couldn't help but think she was beautiful her voice was like melting butter and he swore he saw diamonds in her feathers.

"No I don't mind; I'm a Yiheian which means Wings Of Darkness in Chinese. Theirs only 8 of us around humans killed us off long time ago… We were considered to them Demons,"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that thanks for bringing back Roxas here,"

"You're welcome I gotta get going so I'll see ya around," Nakkari said shaking off her snow-covered wings ready for flight.

"Yeah likewise."

"Thanks for saving me Nakkari," Roxas said shyly standing behind Ventus legs when Ventus finally detached himself from Roxas body.

"No problem buddy stay out of trouble kay?" Nakkari said smiling wolfishly at Roxas, Roxas said nothing but nodded at the winged-wolf.

"Thanks again Nakkari," Ventus thanked she nodded at him and ran to the clearing spreading her black wings and thrusting down hard against the earth to gain lift then she was gone in a blink of an eye.

"Now for your punishment," Axel said smirking evilly at the young pup baring his canines and earning a harsh bite on his ear by Ventus… When did he even change into a wolf anyway's?

"Really? You just _have_ to put your sadistic smirk on an innocent puppy don't you?" Ventus glared at him that could almost make a grown man cry but Axel was use to it as many times he did perverted things did he'd always get the same I'm-gonna-make-you-cry-for-your-mother glare so it wasn't ground breaking.

"Of course I do! He's the one that ran away so that his punishment! Sadism!" Axel claimed and running up to the others as they started walking away from him.

"Uh-huh rrrright," Ventus rolled his eyes and kept walking.

Five minutes later…

"I'm hungry," Roxas spoke up looking at his foster parents with his big blue eyes, Axel and Ventus just looked at him like he just grew another head.

What _do_ you give puppies?

…

Haha I had to laugh at the end that was cute! :) Sooo excuse any misspelling's I just wanted to get this out before I go away from it for a bit :P I don't want to but Cello is calling me like a mother hen right now I swear I can feel my teachers breathing down my neck! O_o odd thought… OKAY um… I was kinda thinking I should do a side one-shot of AkuVen when they met so yeah I might! But I dunno yet maybe? I have so many ideas I don't know which way to go in! X( I know for sure one thing at a time… And I know POV means that they narrate but I'm not good at writing in their views like that so yeah… you might be wandering on the whole wolf with wings thing huh? So one day I was looking at wolf pictures in Google images when a thought came to me Pegawolf! I searched it and there it was its actually pretty neat though I actually like it! It was very random though! Lol! XD

(1) and (2) if anyone is wondering these people don't exist I just made them up…

Like it? Wanna see more? REVIEW please! :D ideas are welcome if you have any questions on this please don't hesitate to ask in a review or just PM me! hope to see you next chapter!

See ya ;)

Firerix


	4. Chapter 4

Heyo peoples! I have good news annnd bad news DUN DUN DUUUNN! :O Okay bad news first…. I'm not continuing this story cuuzzz…. good news! I'M REWRITING IT! How cool is that?! XD anyway plus my parents kinda don't approve of me writing on here AND my mom is being a hoverer and always calling me from when I'm on my computer for at least 3 minutes I cant even get a train of thought for the rewrite cuz she's always calling me! That's kind of the reason I haven't updated on it because I didn't have any idea's for it cuz I couldn't get one word out * sigh * so I will be uploading ( and writing) from my tablet since she doesn't know I have document on it * wink * and the format sucks cuz I cant change it so its acting stupid so please bare with me on this I'm soo happy for the reviews I got on this the fav's and follows gosh you guys are the best! :D thank you so much I'm really hoping you'll like the rewrite you might see a little from whats already in the current one but all in all the other will be better cuz this Saving Roxas is horrible and you guys deserve better than this I quite frankly don't understand it myself and I'm the writer lol! XD So yeah, umm… I'm currently writing the rewrite and to mark this occasion for the new one I will give you a sneak peak/ prologue of the new _Saving Roxas!_

Enjoy!

~Saving Roxas (rewrite)

Roxas a young wolf pup was currently laying down by his mother's brown fur to keep warm from the mountains prickling icy fingers as the night wind swept through his blond fur ruffling it up a bit in the process. His pack lived on Upper Xaznic Mountain far away from civilization; they were preparing to leave for River Falles the next day since this years litter was bigger than ever they had for over 4 years so they wanted to save the pup's from the harsh coldness and go to the warm/ slightly cold but not to much River Falles since it was still winter. Once everyone was ready to retire for the night some digging holes in the snow for a makeshift bed or just simply walk around in circles then plop down; his mother picked him up from the scruff of his neck to set him in front of her paws then laying her head down on top of him for maximized heat.

"Good night Roxas, love you," His mothers sweet voice flowed through his slightly floppy ears.

"Night, night momma I wuv you too," Roxas said drowsily falling to sleep immediately after he said those words. Silence waved through the air as all creatures on the mountain slept soundly, but one couldn't be so sure…

BANG- BANG!

A series of gunshots were breaking through the peaceful night. All the wolves jumped up slightly confused from the sudden noise but they stood to long as bullets met there body's making them howl in agony. When the first bullet went off Roxas mother Areith grabbed him by his neck and ran from the sight as Roxas started whimpering.

"Roxas it'll be alright I'm- (BANG) AH!" Areith fell to the ground when a bullet went right through her left rear leg, as she was falling she threw Roxas so that he wouldn't be crushed by her weight, the young pup stood up and was about to run over to her.

"ROXAS NO RUN!" She growled as a figure was looming over her.

"NOT WITHOUT YOU C'MON ON!" Roxas whimpered as the figure got closer to his fallen mother.

"ROXAS G- (BANG)" Roxas watched in horror as his mother's blood shot out from her head and fell limply to the ground staining the pure white snow.

"Heh, Dirty mongrels, don't even see why they even walk the earth," The man kicked his life less mother repeatedly till Roxas had enough even she's dead and gone he wasn't going to let him keep beating her, so he barked and barked at the man.

"Hey there kiddo," The man smirked his golden eyes sparkling with mischief, "I didn't see you there, you mad for me killing your mommy? HA you'll be joining her also," The man lifted the gun in Roxas face clicking off the safety, Roxas felt a little woosy like the world was spinning around him not once in a million years did he think he was going to die like this.

BANG!

Everything went black.

~Saving Roxas~

Cliffhanger! XD You'll just have to see the next chapter! I hope you like this one instead of the other! :D I will tell you now that this will have humor even though its genre is Hurt/Confort and Family cuz it is but its going to funny.

REVIEW! (on Saving Him not this one)

See ya!

Firerix~


End file.
